I'll Never Let You Go
by ASlover
Summary: Entry for Eric and His Great Pumpkin One-shot Contest. What happens when Eric & Sookie meet at a party on a Halloween cruise? AU/AH actual words 8,916
1. Chapter 1

**Eric and His Great Pumpkin One-shot Contest**

**Title:** I'll Never Let You Go

**Your Pen name: **ASlover

**Characters:** Eric, Sook and the rest of the bunch

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Words:** 8,916

**BETA EXTRAORDINAIRE: Krismom, thank you for your beta skills, kind words and encouragement*hugs***

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'LL NEVER LET YOU GO**

As I drove down the quiet streets of my little town of Bon Temps I admired the pretty leaves on the trees that were changing from the vibrant green color to the beautiful autumn colors of yellow, red and orange. Corn stalks, haystacks, mums and pumpkins were on everyone's porches. Halloween yard ornaments of Frankie, Casper and any other ghouls that come to mind were sprawled along people's yards. It was my favorite time of year.

Not much has changed in this town since I grew up and graduated from college with a master's degree in library science. I've always been a bit of a loner. My job as the director of the Bon Temps library system keeps me very busy in my small little town. I like it that way. I am happy with my quiet life of working and taking care of the home that Gran to left me when she passed away two years ago.

Once a month I would meet up with my best friends, Tara & Amelia for our girl's night out. Which is where I am on my way to now. Unlike me, both of my friends had found true love and were both happily married. Amelia was married to a very sweet laid back man, Trey, who would give her the world if he could. Tara had JB, sweet as pie but dumb as rocks. Tara loved him to death and said he had some amazing 'skills' that more than made up for his lack of worldly knowledge.

I, however, was not so lucky in love. I dated Bill Compton in high school but nothing ever really developed and we remained good friends. College was another story. My junior year I met John Quinn, a very sexy business major who swept me off my feet the minute I met him. He was my first real boyfriend and the only lover I've ever had. We got engaged after I got my master's degree. We didn't see each other a lot once I started my job and he opened up a business of his own. One night, after not seeing him for a couple of weeks, I decided to surprise him. I went to his house, used my key to get in and found him in a compromising position with his hot young secretary. It was all so cliché and I was heart broken.

After that I was done with broken hearts so other than a few first dates, I haven't been with anyone since John Quinn. I stick by the motto 'all of the good ones are taken.'

I arrived at Merlotte's to meet Tara and Amelia. Merlotte's was a local pub owned by our good friend Sam. We were all waitresses there over our summer breaks during college. Even now if Sam needed a hand we would help out if we were available and not too busy with our other jobs.

Tara and Amelia were already there waiting for me sitting at our usual table. I embraced them both when I walked in. They were amazing women and I wished we could spend more time together. We ordered our drinks, talked about the latest gossip and ate a healthy dose of chicken fingers and fries.

Amelia was suddenly excited about something. "Oh, hey Sook, there is this Halloween party we're all going to next weekend, you in?"

"Who's we and who's hosting?" I asked, curiously. I'm not much of a party girl but I did love dressing up for Halloween.

"Our whole crew is going and I think your man whore brother & Hoyt said they might grace us with their presence as well." I laughed at her description of my brother, Jason. I could not be offended, truer words had never been spoken. Amelia continued "The party is on a cruiser that will take us down the river and back. 5 hours of fun and all you can eat and drink for a small fee" and enthusiastically, she added "Oh, and it's an all 80's theme!!! You know how much I love the 80's!" She beamed as she and Tara shared a 'pound it' moment.

"Hmmmmm. Let me give it some thought and I'll let you know" I said "but I'll probably go." I wasn't as thrilled as the girls. The party scene was just not my thing. Drunken guys hitting on me and staring at my boobs all night was not my idea of fun.

"What is there to think about Sook? It's going to be a blast. You are so coming with us!" Tara said firmly.

I wasn't quite convinced "So let me get this straight. If I am having a shitty time, I'm stuck on this boat for five hours with no escape unless I jump overboard?" I motioned my index finger to my open mouth as if I thought I might throw up.

"Oh, priceless attitude there, Sook. Is your glass always fucking half empty?" Tara always had a way with words and was obviously annoyed by my attitude.

Before I could speak up Amelia started with her typical rant whenever I hesitated to go out and party with them. "Sookie, I am sick & tired of you moping around. You never want to go anywhere and do anything. It's been years since that asshole fucked up and screwed you over. I know you're over "him" but girl, you need to get laid and take that stick out of your ass that's been shoved up there for the last three years. You've sworn off men long enough. You're coming with us whether you like it or not." Wow, Amelia really outdid herself with that speech.

The three of us looked at each other and burst into a fit of laughter. My friends were amused by my celibacy. "Listen" I said. "My vibrator keeps me very happy. And it won't break my heart or cause me any emotional stress... Oh, and it gets the job done_ every_ single time, thank you very much."

Tara was stunned "obviously, you've never had the love of a good man, Sook. This shit needs to change!" We all laughed again And I agreed wholeheartedly. It did sadden me though that I had never experienced mind blowing sex. At the rate I was going, I probably never would.

"OK, fine! I'll go! But only if get to dress up as Madonna. I'm bound to get laid dressed up as a boy toy! I joked and we laughed.

"Woo hoo!! Tara shouted to Sam who was behind the bar pouring some shots for some customers. "Did you hear that Sam? Sook is coming on the Halloween cruise with us!"

"Excellent! About time you decided to party hard with us Sook" Sam shouted and gave me a wink. Lafayette came out from the kitchen wearing jeans and a silver tank top that was covered up by his apron. He was doing some kind of hoochie coochie dance in my direction and singing something about giving me the cocoa? I laughed so hard I almost choked on my gin and tonic all the while thinking that he was wearing the prettiest purple glitter eye shadow I had ever seen.

I actually started to get excited, the cruise sounded like fun. The girls were discussing costume ideas. But I was sticking with Madonna. I was ready to be somebody's boy toy if it killed me.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

The night of the Halloween cruise arrived. I was decked out and in full boy toy mode wearing a sexy black bustier, with a matching fluffy skirt, lace fingerless gloves and many dangle bracelets and a necklace with a silver cross that hung right between my very exposed breasts. I topped it all off by tying a black ribbon in my hair and of course the belt that revealed my status for the evening: Boy Toy. I giggled at myself in the mirror before I left. I looked kind of hot.

We all met at Merlotte's so we could carpool to Shreveport for the boat ride but we brought over night bags in case we all got too drunk and had to book a room in Shreveport . Terry Bellefleur offered to handle things at the bar so Sam could join us. Everyone was in high spirits and the costumes were quite amusing.

Amelia decided to be a valley girl and was doing her best imitation of Moon Unit Zappa. As soon as she saw me she freaked "Like, Sook, Like, Oh-my-God! You look, like, totally awesome dude... way cool!"

"Christ Amelia, gag me with spoon" I said. We laughed and I gave her a hug and begged her not to talk like that the rest of the night. Trey was trying to pull off his best Ferris Bueller look.

Tara 's Flashdance costume rocked with a belted over sized sweatshirt, off the shoulder of course. Damn, that girl had great legs, which by the way were covered in some leg warmers to complete the ensemble. JB was perfectly dressed as John Bender from the Breakfast club.

Sam was Axl Rose. Enough said.

And sweet Lafayette ...perfect at being the King of Pop with his silver glitter glove and read leather jacket. "Oh Sook" he said giving me the once over. Even HE was staring at my boobs. "hmm, hmm, hmm." He hummed. "You's be looking too fine." On the ride up to Shreveport he kept serenading me with "The Way You Make Me Feel" and threw in a few extra "he he's" & "c'mon girl's" for good measure. We laughed the whole way there.

Once we got there we found Bill & Lorena who were sporting punk rock costumes. Jason & Hoyt showed up as Bo and Luke Duke and we all cracked up and boarded the cruiser for our five hours of fun.

The boat was fairly crowded. We grabbed a couple of tables near the dance floor, ate some appetizers and ordered drinks. Most people were dressed in 80's costumes, some not. There were the usual zombies, witches and of course lots of people took advantage of the latest vampire craze.

A few drinks later we were all on the dance floor. I was buzzed and I felt like I was in a time warp. Prince & Cindy Lauper were grinding on Amelia and I and the dude from a Flock of Seagulls tried to hit on Lafayette . We danced along to "Thriller", "Like A Virgin" and "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" and even chanted along with the crowd as we all sang along to Bon Jovi's "Living on a Prayer" and Guns N Roses "Sweet Child O Mine"

The dance floor was crowded and I was starting to get a little warm. Tara and I decided it was time for a bathroom break so we grabbed our purses and headed to the restroom. On our way there I had a weird feeling I was being watched. I felt a pair of eyes on me and I had the same feeling when I was out on the dance floor. I looked over and saw the most beautiful man I have ever seen sitting at the bar watching me. I slowed down to get a better look. Was he dressed as a Nordic dream boat, or was he actually a Viking who just stepped off the boat from Scandinavia? His blond hair was sort of slicked back. He was very casual wearing jeans and a black short sleeved shirt, sheer, revealing some wickedly nice pecs and appealing biceps. Was that a saxophone sitting next to him on the bar?

"Sookie, are you done eye fucking the gorgeous blond at the bar? Because I have to pee" Tara said and pulled me out of my trance, grabbed my hand and dragged me to the bathroom. I looked back at the stranger at the bar to find that he was staring at me with a wicked grin.

Tara was giggling hysterically at my reaction. "Oh my God Tara . Do you believe in love at first sight? Because I'm pretty sure I just fell in love. Who the hell is that guy?" I asked desperately.

"Oh, girlfriend" Tara said with a devious smile and waggled her eyebrows. "I don't know who he is but we're sure as hell going to find out when we're done freshening up here."

"Good God Tara, he caught me drooling all over myself, and he probably isn't here alone. Even if he is why would he be interested in me? I can only imagine what he was thinking, I totally fucking ogled him. I am so screwed."

"Hey, Sook, I witnessed that showdown. The eye fucking was definitely mutual. Why the hell wouldn't he be interested? You look fuckhot tonight!" We finished up in the restroom and headed out. "Let's go find your hottie" Tara was still giggling. I was worked up, nervous and wondering what the hell was happening to me that I was so entranced by a complete stranger. A tall, gorgeous, sexy, Viking stranger.

We headed back to our table, of course passing by the bar first to seek out my Nordic fantasy. But to my dismay, he was no longer there. Sensing my disappointment, Tara said quietly "Don't worry Sook, he couldn't have gone far, _unless he wanted to escape and jumped overboard…_ Aren't you really glad you came now?" She said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes in irritation at her for throwing my words back in my face.

When we got back to our table everyone was there being their rowdy selves. Amelia was in deep conversation with someone when I sat down in my chair next to her. "Hey Sook, welcome back" Amelia said, "You remember Pam, my friend from college?" She said with a wink. Oh, I remember Pam alright. In college, Pam was much more than just a friend to Amelia. I hadn't recognized her though. Tonight she had long reddish blond hair partially pulled into a pony tail on top of her head and was wearing a halter top with lace leggings.

"Yes, hello Pam, how have you been?"

"I'm great Sook, thanks" she replied politely.

Pam and Amelia continued to chit chat but I was only half paying attention as I kept scanning the crowd looking for my mystery man.

All of a sudden I hear a smooth, sexy voice come from behind me "Pam, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" I turned around to find the man of my dreams looking directly at me as Amelia kicked me under the table in excitement.

Pam snickered and gave him knowing look. "Oh, of course. Eric this is Amelia Broadway, an old friend from college" and then she turned to me and said "and this is Sookie Stackhouse. Ladies, this is my friend and business partner Eric Northman." Wait, was he _with_ Pam? I was pretty sure Pam still preferred women. At least I was hoping because the woman was drop dead gorgeous. I wouldn't dream of trying to compete with her.

Again, I couldn't take my eyes off of him as he shook Amelia's hand and politely told her that it was nice to meet her. OK, I shouldn't be jealous that he just touched Amelia but I fucking was. I didn't have to be jealous for long though as he took my laced gloved hand into his, brought it to his lips and placed a light kiss on the back of it. I shivered as he leaned down closer to my ear and whispered "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Stackhouse. I've been admiring you all evening." My panties suddenly felt very damp as he continued to hold my hand. My skin was on fire under his touch. "May I join you?" he asked softly.

"Of course!" Amelia blurted out. He sat down next to me and I realized I still hadn't even acknowledged him yet.

"What are you?" I asked. "I mean, who are you?".... "Or rather, who are you supposed to be?" Oh fuck, I can barely form a sentence in front of this man. He must think I am a total idiot. Pam and Amelia were very amused as they watched my idiocy unfold.

He chuckled. "Pam and I are members of the Brat Pack, me being Rob Lowe and Pam being Demi Moore. The rest of the pack is still at the bar" he said and nodded in their direction. I didn't bother to look, I couldn't see passed the man sitting next to me even if I tried. I was smitten.

"Aaaaah. That explains why you are carrying around that large instrument... I mean saxophone. Billy Hicks, from St Elmo's Fire. I get it now. I love that movie... Cool." God help me. Suddenly I felt really stupid in my boy toy costume babbling like a complete dork. What the fuck? I refused to look him in the eye, afraid of what I might find.

"Sookie" Pam said. "It was a bitch getting him to come on this cruise as it is, don't torture him about the costume. He's been a bear all week complaining about dressing up. This was the only thing I could get him to wear. Original isn't it?

"Isn't there somewhere else you need be, Pam?" Eric asked, though it sounded more like an edict. Pam just stuck her tongue out at Eric. "Real mature Pam." He said as he laughed.

Amelia smiled at me, grabbed Pam and led her to join everyone else who had already filtered back to the dance floor, leaving Eric and I alone at the table. Eric put his arm around the back of my chair resting his hand on my shoulder, caressing it lightly with his fingers. I shivered and I placed my hand on his thigh, sliding it down and then back up again. What was I doing? I hadn't even spoken a coherent word to this man yet.

"Sookie, would you like to take a walk with me?

"Um. Yeah. Sure. Where?"

"Upper deck. It's a beautiful night even though there is a little chill in the air. But it's much less crowded up there."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Eric." I said happily. I stood up and that's when I realized how incredibly tall Eric was, maybe 6'4" or so? He put his hand on the small of my back and once again I tingled under his touch. We walked towards the bar. "Drink?" He asked as he grabbed his leather jacket off the back of a chair.

"Gin & tonic, please." He ordered my drink and got himself bottled water. "Not drinking tonight?" I asked him.

"Driving" he simply stated. Then he took my hand in his and guided me to the stairs that led to the upper deck.

"After you, Sookie" he said as I started up the stairs, not letting go of his hand. I turned around to look at him and caught him staring at my ass and my stomach did flip flops at the thought of him ogling me.

Eric was right. There weren't many people on the upper deck. Probably because it was a bit chilly, rare for this time of year. It was a beautiful, clear night. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, just the stars and the moon shining down and casting a beautiful reflection on the water. Through the speakers you could still hear the sounds of the 80's, currently, a medley of Prince tunes.

I got a chill from the cool breeze and Eric held up his leather coat for me to slide into. Great, now I looked like I was Desperately Seeking Susan. Ugh. "Thank you Eric, much better. But aren't you cold?"

"You're welcome Sookie. And no, I am definitely not cold" he said as he led me to a table in a more secluded area of the boat where we sat down.

"So, is this where you were earlier?" I asked him without thinking.

"Why, were you looking for me, Sookie?" He said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Busted. I put my head down and blushed. "Um, well. Maybe. I guess I was, yeah" He had me all tongue tied. I had to fix this. "I'm sorry. I am a little nervous. I don't normally wonder off with strange men. And to be honest, I am wondering what we're doing here."

He chuckled "Well, why don't we start with getting to know each other. We have 3 hours until this boat docks. I'd much rather spend it with you than a bunch of 80's misfits..... No offense" he said with a smile as he looked me over.

"None taken, where's your sax brat pack boy?"

"Brat Pack boy! Ouch!" he flinched.

"You started it" I said laughing, happy about the light conversation.

"So, Pam tells me you are a nice girl. And that you are a librarian?"

"You asked Pam about me?"

"Yes, Sookie. You captured my attention the minute you boarded the boat with your friends. You're very beautiful." I blushed…again. He leaned in closer and his lips brushed my ear as he whispered "you are even more beautiful when I make you blush, Sookie" I shivered at the sound of my name rolling off of his lips.

He smiled and rested his arm on the back of my chair again, this time his fingers were working the back of my neck. More chills. I just sat there with my hands folded in my lap. This was uncharted territory for me. I have never been so attracted to a man. Ever. Not even Quinn who I spent 3 years of my life with. But this Viking had me on the edge of my seat, my panties wet and if I didn't have a slightly padded bustier on, my erect, hard nipples would be jumping out at this Nordic masterpiece sitting beside me.

"Sookie, relax. I won't bite. Unless you ask me to." I snickered. "If it makes you more comfortable, please know that I am not one for picking up women on a Halloween cruise. But Pam saw me admiring you from afar and the she realized who you were. She had only good things to say I about you, I promise."

"Good to know" I said, relieved. I may have to thank Pam for that one day.

After that the conversation started to flow nicely. As the night went on we were the only ones left on the upper deck. We talked for what seemed liked hours. He asked me tons of questions about myself and in I did the same in return. We learned a lot about each other. He explained how his parents moved his family here from Sweden when he was little. He and Pam were childhood friends even though he was few years older. They went their separate ways, both attending different colleges but kept in touch. They had met up again after they graduated and both wanted to go into business for themselves. Eric asked Pam to partner up with him and invest in a bar in Shreveport which turned out to be a very successful venture.

I told him about my life in Bon Temps and my job. I explained how Gran raised Jason & I after our parents were killed in a tragic car accident. He saw the tears in my eyes when I talked about Gran's death and how desperately I still missed her and how tortured I was by her loss. I didn't even realize how alone I felt until that very moment. As if Eric could sense that he pulled me into his arms "I'm so sorry, Sookie". He said as he ran his hand through my hair and kissed me softly on my temple.

"Thank you Eric." All I could think about at that moment was how wonderful his arms felt around me and that I've never felt as safe as I did with this stranger.

He finally pulled away from our hug even though I tried to resist. He felt too damn good and he smelled so divine. Like spice and man. "So Sookie" he whispered softly "am I to assume that your life in Bon Temps does not include a boyfriend or a husband?"

I laughed nervously "yeah, you would be correct Eric. I don't do men." I said and he looked at me, confused for a minute. "I mean, I don't date... and I'm celibate. I haven't had sex in very long time" Suddenly I felt the need to chug what was left of my gin and tonic. So I did.

"Why is that Sookie?" He asked, obviously very curious.

"Have you ever had a broken heart, Eric?" I asked him, very serious.

"Too many to mention, Sookie" He said softly. He actually looked a little sad.

"Well, I've only had one. And that was enough for me. I'm just not interested in finding the next guy that's going to break my heart, Eric." Oops.... Why the fuck did I just say that? I'm surprised he didn't get up and run as far away from me as possible. All I wanted to do was rip this Viking's clothes off and have my way with him in every sexual position under the sun and I probably just scared him off.

I was relieved when he just chuckled "That's not a very healthy outlook, Sookie. It doesn't hurt to play the field. You never know when the right guy might be sitting right in front of you" he said and then waggled his eyebrows.

Holy hell. "Um yeah, well Eric, I've never been promiscuous, I don't sleep around, and I don't do one night stands, weekenders or flings. I've only slept with men that I've been a relationship with… But, I think you may have convinced me to see the error of my ways." What the hell?

He smiled and stared at me with those beautiful eyes. "How many relationships have you been in, Sookie?"

I suddenly felt embarrassed by my one and only relationship and lack of experience with men. So I shyly whispered "one." I spoke so softly he probably didn't hear me.

"Sookie, does that embarrass you?" I just shrugged, not looking him in the eye. "The fact that you respect yourself enough not to give yourself to just anyone is rare quality in a woman these days. It's quite refreshing actually."

"Ya think? Well, I'm sure you probably get hit on a lot and have been with a ton of women, huh?"

He tossed his head back and laughed. "I've had my share. But I don't make a habit of sleeping around Sookie. I prefer to be in a monogamous relationship. But I will go through as many broken hearts as it takes to find the right girl. I never stop looking." He then placed is huge hand on my neck, his thumb tracing the outline of my jaw.

The DJ started playing a medley of hair band ballads and Eric and I started laughing in unison. Eric stood up and graciously asked "Will you do me the honor of dancing with me Ms. Stackhouse?"

"It would by my pleasure Mr. Northman" Eric stood up and pulled me into an embrace, sliding his arms around me. His strong hands were caressing my back underneath his jacket. I pressed my check against his chest, put one arm around him and put my other hand on his waist. I could see his hard nipple protruding from his sheer black shirt so I slid my hand from his waist up to his chest and ran my thumb over it a few times. Eric moaned and pressed his forehead to mine and as we danced slowly to the music.

The pretty power ballad was humming through the speakers.

_Angel eyes, you have angel eyes, such a smile that lights up my life  
you're a dream come true, now I'm holding you  
And I'll never, never let you go, I will never let you go_

"Sookie, I need to kiss you... I have to kiss you..." I was trembling just at the sound of his voice as he lowered his lips to my shoulder and placed soft kisses there one after another. He continued, gently nibbling on my neck, my ear, down my jaw line. His hold tightened around me to keep me from collapsing. I felt his obvious arousal on my stomach as his soft kisses finally reached my lips. He licked my bottom lip and I reciprocated by taking his bottom lip in my mouth, sucking on it before gently biting it and then releasing it. He growled while his lips crashed against mine kissing me fervently. My hands were now in his hair, gripping and pulling him closer. We moaned together and my lips parted so his tongue could gain access and attack mine. We kissed and swayed to the melody as the music continued.

_First time I laid my eyes upon you, all my dreams were answered  
First time I kissed your tender lips, my love to you I surrendered  
And I'll never, never let you go. I will never, let you go_

Eric lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him. He sat down in his chair with me straddling him, never breaking our kiss. We continued like that, kissing over and over passionately and then soft kisses with playful nipping and biting. After several minutes and swollen lips I laid my head on his shoulder and relished in his scent and his warmness, each of us silent, wrapped in each others arms. I was in shock and awe at how this Halloween cruise was turning into the best night of my life. I was hoping he felt the same way.

I almost fell asleep in his arms when the noise of a chatty group of inebriated people started walking in our direction. "There you guys are!!" Ah, this wasn't just any group of people. These were my friends coming to check up on me. I heard a bunch of "oooohs and awwws" coming from them as they took in the scene in front of them. Eric and I just laughed as I finally slid off of his lap into the chair next to him but still not letting go of him in fear that he might disappear right in front of my eyes. "Well, well, well what have we here?" I heard Pam ask sarcastically.

"Sookie and I were just getting to know each other, isn't that right Sook?" Eric looked at me with a smile and I sheepishly nodded in agreement.

I think they were all in shock since they were all just staring at us. I finally gave them a "what?" and shrugged.

Amelia finally spoke "We just wanted to let you know that the boat docks in 15 minutes. Party is over" They all started to head back down stairs except for Amelia, Tara and Pam who all decided to come over and give us a group hug before they left us alone again.

"Um, it seems as though our friends are happy that we met." I said softly.

"I'm happy that we met" He said as he snuggled his nose into my neck and kissed me there, sending a tingly feeling all through my body.

"Me too, but it's time to go" I said sadly. I wasn't ready to leave him. I needed to get this man alone behind closed doors.

Eric looked as though he was pondering over his thoughts. "Sookie, I'm not ready to let you go yet. Maybe I could drive you home?"

"All the way to Bon Temps?" He nodded. "You live here in Shreveport , right? He nodded again. "Can't we just go to your place? It's closer." Did I just invite myself to spend the night with a Viking? God I hope that didn't sound desperate.

"I would like that very much, Sookie. I would have suggested that but I was trying to be a gentleman." He smiled. "But please know that I can not be held responsible for what I might do to you when we get there." I think I may have moaned out loud at his comment. Little did he know that it was taking every ounce of energy I had not jump his bones right then and there.

"I think I am OK with that Eric" I tried to say it with some composure.

Eric went to say goodbye to Pam and the rest of his friends while I said goodbye to all of mine. Jason was trying to give me a lecture about being a good girl and that I shouldn't be leaving with a guy I just met. The boy had nerve lecturing me as he and Hoyt were leaving with two women that they had just met. I just laughed and blew him off.

I hugged Amelia and Tara again. They were completely giddy at the prospect that there was a good possibility that I was going to have sex very soon. So was I. Sam told me to be careful and Lafayette just said "make me proud, girlfriend. I will want details." And then he slapped me on the ass. I just laughed at how crazy and weird this all seemed.

I grabbed my overnight bag from Trey's vehicle as Eric strolled up to us "ready to go, Sookie?" I nodded as he took my hand, intertwining his fingers with mine as we walked towards the parking lot. We approached a red corvette and Eric said "here we are."

"Wow, nice car" I said, truthfully. "Maybe you should have dressed up as Prince" I laughed at my own dorky comment.

He chuckled "as if I could have pulled that look off" he said as he kissed the top of my head then opened the passenger side door for me to slide in.

The short ride to Eric's condo was a quiet one. He held my hand the whole time only letting go to shift gears. But I was getting more and more nervous. Once we got there, Eric slid his jacket off of me and gently kissed me on the lips. "Would you like a drink, Sookie? He sensed my nervousness. Was I really doing this?

"Um, yes please. And can you make it a double?"

He smiled and cupped my face in hands and said sweetly "We don't have to do this Sookie."

"I know Eric. I want to. I'm just a little nervous that's all. The drink will help. Thanks".

"Of course, Sookie. Anything you need, your wish is my command" Oh hell... He went over to the bar to make my drink and I finally took a look at my surroundings. Eric lived in a very spacious 3 bedroom condominium. It was gorgeous. Just like him, I thought.

"Eric, it's beautiful, your condo. Did you decorate this place yourself?" I asked curiously.

"Thanks. Pam was a big help. She has great taste and a good eye." He walked up behind me as I was admiring everything and placed a kiss on the back of my neck and handed me my gin & tonic. I shivered as he slid his arms around me. "God, I love the way you shiver every time I touch you, Sookie" I took a huge gulp of my drink and relaxed back into his arms. Sweet Jesus he feels so good. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Eric, may I use your restroom? I'd really like to freshen up" and get out of this fucking costume...

"Of course, Sookie." He showed me where the bathroom was and I grabbed my overnight bag and went in. I stripped completely and threw my costume on the floor in the corner. I quickly chugged my drink, washed my face and brushed my teeth. I took that stupid bow out of my hair and freshened up. The only underwear I brought was a pretty, white lace bra with matching boy short underwear. Real sexy, I thought. But it was all I had so I put them on then I applied a little bit of lip gloss and some mascara to make myself presentable. I was officially ready to seduce my Viking.

I quietly stepped out of the bathroom and found Eric sitting on his couch. I stopped a few feet away from him and tried to keep from drooling. He was sitting on his couch, shirtless, wearing only his jeans. He had his drink in his hand but his head was leaning back on the couch, his eyes closed. He was perfect.

"Eric" I barely whispered his name but I still startled him. His head shot up and when he saw me standing there clad in only my bra and panties, his eyes took me in. He looked me over and the desire in his eyes was evident. I started to move forward but he put his hand up for me to stop.

"Wait. Turn around for me, Sookie. I want to take in all of you" He said as he took a sip of his drink and then set it down.

I turned around with my backside to him and then I turned my head around to look at him "like this?" I teased and wiggled my ass from side to side. He growled. I turned to face him again and walked toward him until I was standing between his legs. He put his hands on my hips and looked up at me "you take my breath away" he whispered. He started placing soft kisses on my stomach as his hands roamed over my hips and my ass. My hands were clutched in his hair and I bent down to kiss the top of his head. It was getting hard to stand so I pushed him back on the couch and I straddled him. I kissed him hard and then I pulled back to admire him. I ran my hands up his arms, over his biceps. My index fingers traced his collar bones and down his chest and then to his hard abs, continuing down to that perfect "v" that lead to his happy place. My lips followed wherever my hands went "you're beautiful" I whispered as I took his nipples in my mouth and sucked and bit and released. He groaned and pulled me to him, kissing me. I loved how everything about his body consumed me and made me feel so tiny and feminine. His huge hands cupped my breasts and his thumbs graced my hard nipples through the fabric of my bra. I moaned and started grinding my hips against his and rubbing my mound against his huge erection. He firmly held my hips in place so I couldn't move. "You're going to be the end of me, woman" he said in low growl and stood up carrying me to his bedroom. On the way there he unclasped my bra and discarded it as I fumbled with the button and zipper on his jeans. I used my feet to shimmy them down as far as I could.

Once in the bedroom I noticed he had lit candles that were casting a soft glow in the room. He set me down on the bed and I watched as he kicked off his jeans and then slowly removed his briefs. I laid down on the bed and he crawled in next to me and immediately started attacking me with kisses. I parted my lips letting him in. I was breathless as his tongue seeked out mine and they danced together, slowly. I started to get a little nervous. I had been sex free for years and so out of practice. He must have sensed my uneasiness. He pulled away from the kiss and looked lustfully at me "Relax Sookie" then he kissed my neck. "Lay back and let go" he nibbled on my ear lobe. "Let me make love to you the way you deserve to be loved. Let yourself enjoy what you've been denying your mind and body of for so long."

Sweet Jesus I was on fire for this man. I just nodded as he continued to assault me with his kisses. He paused at my neck and breathed in my scent. "You're intoxicating, lover" I shivered at the sound of his voice, while his hands were stroking every inch of my skin.

He gazed at my breasts. "They're beautiful" he said as he ever so lightly brushed the palm if his hand over my hardened nipple before gently taking the tip into his fingers and squeezing it tenderly. He then cradled my breast with his hand and took the tip of my nipple into his mouth and kissed it softly before sucking it, taking it into his mouth. I watched him as he passionately sucked, licked, bit and kissed my breasts as if I was the only woman he had ever touched or desired. By this time, I couldn't get enough of his hands & lips on my body. I moaned his name with my hands tangled in his hair as my body arched into his trying to bring him closer.

His hand traveled down my stomach, passing the tip of my underwear then traveling farther. He groaned as he felt my heat and the very wet, saturated fabric that awaited him. Slowly he slid his hand back up and slipped his thumb under the elastic to remove the one piece of clothing that was still in his way. I arched my hips so he could easily pull them down and discard them.

Once he was rid of all articles of clothing he stared into my eyes with his beautiful sapphire ones. His eyes continued to travel down my now completely naked body, raking over my breasts and down farther. He gazed at me like I was a buffet ready to be ravished. No one has ever looked at me that way. I became very self conscious and started to shiver slightly and went to grab the sheet to cover up.

Eric stopped me "Now, now Sookie... please don't get shy on me. You're stunning." Softly caressing my skin with his hand, he continued. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. Don't ever try to hide this beautiful body from me. You are a Goddess." I shyly looked away.

"Look at me, lover" He said and I moaned. The way he said 'lover' again made me melt like an ice cream cone on a hot summer day. I looked directly into his eyes while his hand found my most sensitive spot and his fingers stroked my slit over and over and separated my lips for better access. My back arched as his thumb found my clit and started rubbing it in small circular motions. He continued to stare at me intently, watching my every reaction to how his touch was affecting me. His eyes were full of desire as slipped a finger into me and started pulsing slowly in and out making me squirm underneath him. "Mmmm, so wet for me, Sookie." He added a second finger and my hips started moving to the rhythm of his fingers and I thought I would lose my mind with desire. He finally broke away from the stare and started kissing my neck my shoulders, my nipples. He continued kissing down my belly, passed my soft blond curls until his mouth met up with his fingers. He withdrew his fingers from my soaking wet pussy and used both of his thumbs to separate my lips so he could have a better look. He looked up at me hungrily "You are so beautiful Sookie. I have been dying to taste you all night" and he dove in with his tongue, sliding it along my slit, bottom to top. "Ahh Eric" I moaned his name over and over as he licked my clit relentlessly, biting and sucking it. He added his two fingers again, pulsing in and out as my hips frantically kept in time. I was writhing underneath him making incoherent sounds as he continued to rock my world. I pleaded with him "Eric...._please..._Oh God Eric…please… I need to come" I begged as my body trembled underneath his talented mouth and fingers. He curled his fingers and started rubbing a spot inside me that I didn't know existed until that moment. "Oh God, that's it!" I shouted "Oh my God Eric!" I screamed his name as pressure built inside my stomach and I shuddered as an incredible orgasm flooded my entire body all the way down to my toes. He continued his ministrations until my body calmed down and he licked away my juices.

He kissed his way back up my body until he got to my lips. "Sookie, I love hearing you scream my name while you come in mouth. It's fucking beautiful."

I grabbed his face with my hands and kissed him hard. "Thank you, thank you, thank you" I whispered in between kisses.

"It was my pleasure, Sookie" he said in a most sexy voice.

Suddenly I wanted all of him inside of me not just his fingers and his tongue. I grabbed his cock and started stroking him. "Sookie, mmmmmm" he moaned as his fingers were working my clit again. His is hips started moving to the motion of my hand as I started to pump faster. He reached over to his end table grabbing a condom. "Eric, you don't have to wear that. I'm on the pill. Unless there is some other reason to...." I said softly. He tossed the condom aside "I'm clean Sookie" he said seriously. Thank. God. I let go of him as he moved directly on top me and I spread my legs for him so he could settle in comfortably. I could feel his throbbing cock ready to enter. I ran my hands along his back feeling his muscles ripple underneath my touch. He moaned as he slowly entered me and stopped, letting me adjust to his size. I have never felt anything as divine as when he filled me. I sighed as I arched my back and closed my eyes savoring the feel of him. "Are you OK?" he asked me softly.

"Oh yes" I attempted to say in a coherent voice.

"I'm not all the way in yet, Sookie." I looked down between us and low and behold, there was more of him for me devour. How sweet it is. How did I get so lucky?

"Please don't hold back, Eric. I need all of you, give me all of you". I cupped his gorgeous ass with my hands urging him to continue.

He groaned again as he slowly slid all the way in. He looked so intense, his eyes closed and he was shaking a little. "Christ Sookie, so tight. You feel so good."

He pulled out slowly and pushed back into me grinding his hips into mine. "Unnnng Eric... you feel so amazing."

He pulled out again slowly and thrust back into me. "Beautiful Sookie" he said softly. We both moaned as my hips started to join him in unison and we found a glorious rhythm. Never in my life did I think anything could feel this good. How is it possible that this beautiful man wanted to be with me?

As Eric was making beautiful slow love to me, murmuring sweet nothings the entire time, I didn't even realize how I was moaning his name over and over again just enjoying the feel of him. I only had been with Quinn and he wasn't anywhere near this skilled, and couldn't be bothered with making sure that I was OK or that it felt good. And he NEVER went down on me. I didn't know it could be this good, I was naive. And what was happening to me know felt so incredible. A single tear slipped down my cheek and I turned my head so Eric wouldn't see.

All of a sudden, Eric pulled out, shocking & startling me. Feeling the loss, I desperately cried out "Eric, what's wrong, why did you stop?"

"Am I hurting you Sookie?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

"No, why would you think that?" I asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Sookie, what happened, where did you go? You got quiet..." he stammered a little. And.... I saw your tears." He said softly.

"Oh my God Eric. I... I'm so sorry. Please... they are not tears of pain or sorrow.... I promise you."

"What then?" He asked. "Are you having second thoughts? Do you regret that you decided to give yourself to me tonight?"

He can't possibly think that. How do I explain this to him _now?_

Eric was still hovering above me, trembling, waiting for an explanation. "Eric, please." I pleaded. "You know how long it's been since I've let someone touch me like this. And you are so sexy and _skilled _and beautiful. I've never felt anything this amazing. I just got overwhelmed and it came out in tears. That's all. I can assure you, you are not hurting me in any way." I spoke softly, hoping I had convinced him.

He was silent and still trembling above me.

"Eric" I said softly. "Please don't stop. Or I did I completely ruin the moment with all my emotional bullshit" I said, barely a whisper.

He remained silent.

So I reached down to stroke his erection which amazingly was still VERY hard considering how I had just cock blocked him. "It doesn't feel like the moment is ruined." I said softly and continued stroking. "Please Eric... don't stop.... don't make me beg."

"Fuck, are you sure, Sookie? You're killing me here."

"I'm so sorry, I'm positive. _Please_."

He kissed me hard and we both moaned as he entered me once more and filled me completely and when he was all the way in he didn't move. He just stayed in that position and we kissed softly over and over. I couldn't stand it anymore. As we kissed, I started moving my hips, anxious to get back to our glorious rhythm. He pulled away from the kiss and said "Wrap you your legs around my waist, Sookie."

I obeyed and wrapped my legs around his was waist locking my feet together right above his glorious ass. He started thrusting again at that painfully slow pace "Fuck... Eric please. _Faster_" I said desperately and started moving my hips frantically.

"In a hurry, lover?" Eric asked with a devilish grin and that damn raised eyebrow again... I was a goner. "As you wish, my Sookie." He started pumping faster & harder and oh Sweet Jesus I've never felt anything so good in my life. I never wanted this to end but I could feel the pressure start to build and I knew I would not last much longer.

"Look at me, lover. Look into my eyes. I want to see your beautiful face when you come for me" He pounded harder. "I am the man who's going to make you come harder than you ever have ever come in your life. You have been waiting for this, for me, all your life. I am here now and you. are. mine." His talented fingers started rubbing my clit, faster and faster and I started to come undone. "uuuungh Eric, My God, please don't stop, don't stop, ever.... I am yours, yes, I am yours... ahhhhh" my body froze as the most amazing wave of pleasure took over my body causing me to shake uncontrollably as I rode out the most earth shattering orgasm I have ever had. It seemed like it went on forever.

Eric continued to thrust into me. His moment came as I was still trembling and coming down from my own orgasm. He moaned and shuddered fiercely "Hmmmm. FUCK! Sookie, min älskare, du mår så bra, so good" he spilled his warm seed inside of me, then collapsed on top of me, shaking. My legs were still wrapped around him as we lay there, skin on skin, trembling with aftershocks. Eric kissed my temple, my forehead, my eyelids, my lips.

"Oh God, Eric. That was incredible." I said my voice still shaky with desire.

"Yes, Sookie, that would be one way to describe it" He said as he chuckled.

After a few minutes, Eric spoke so softly. "Sookie, I am so sorry I misunderstood and pulled away from you while we were making love. I really thought I might be hurting you. Some women can't take.... all of me."

"It's OK Eric, really. It's my fault for getting so emotional. Just don't let it happen again" I said and we both giggled. "And for future reference, taking in all of you will never be a problem for me" I stated as a matter of fact.

I finally released Eric from the grip of my legs and he rolled off me taking me into his arms.. I laid my head on his chest, still slightly trembling from our incredible lovemaking as Eric held me.

Before we both drifted to sleep I heard Eric whisper softly "now that I have found you, my lover, I will never let you go."

FIN

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N** GAH! I cracked! My first solo FF ever... Much thanks to Meadows who got me to write in the first place, and to the rest of the ladies on the Sookieverse/Northman thread *huggles*

Also, a shout out to my babes, Kellmeister & MEA85 for encouraging me to find a beta and submit this darn thing. Love you gals!

I know it's corny, but here is the hair band song that Eric and Sook danced to: http://www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=62Nb9oYTAqQ

Gotta love the 80's

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!

Oh, and thanks to Zigs & Yoga *smooches*


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. I finally finished reading all of these amazing stories for this contest. They were all so good and I am honored & stunned that my story made the finals. Thanks to all who read and reviewed. This was my first fic and all of your kind words meant so much. And smooches to the wonderful ladies in the Sookieverse for their encouragement. Thank you to Zigs & Yoga for sponsoring the contest and to the awesome judges, I bow down to you all.

There is still time to vote for you favorite! http://www (dot) /u/2089903/Eric_and_his_Great_Pumpkin


End file.
